Habib Bin Hassan (Wildstorm Universe)
: There is always only one Doctor at any given time, who is the latest in a long line of shamans protecting the entire planet. Each doctor is as powerful as the sum of all preceding Doctors, each of whom was also as wise and powerful as the sum of all preceding Doctors, hence, each new Doctor is more powerful than his immediate predecessor. The Doctor's vast magical abilities can do almost anything, as long as he can conceive and believe in his abilities in poetic terms, although more powerful feats can take their toll both on the Doctor and the planet's ecosystem. His power is to move things from here to there, change this thought to that thought, step behind the scenes and rearrange the set remix reality. All he has to do is draw a detailed mental picture and reality builds it for him. Instead of a village he currently works on a Planetary scale to protect mankind. The Doctor can alter reality through magic. * : The Doctor through natural evolution of his position has developed fifteen new senses, making him completely enlightened. He cant help but be naturally empathize with every living creature in existence. * : As the Shaman of Earth is literally unending, it is almost impossible to kill him and even if one is to succeed, upon his death, the singularity opens up around the next in line and he will know everything that all the doctors through time has, therefore experience is not required. ** Garden of Ancestral Memory: When a Doctor dies, their spirit goes to the Garden of Ancestral Memory, where they can be visited by the current Doctor, and advise him. It is his connection to this realm that allows the doctor instant understanding of anything that happens on earth. Its a tether to the Earths consciousness on a spiritual level. Thus this knowledge comes as more of a intuitive feeling as well as actual given knowledge. The Garden is in the dimension known as the Dreamtime, (a metaphysical place of ancestral memory on a alternate plane.) It is made up of everything good and bad about the human race. It contains every birth, every death, every idea, every triumph, every failure, every murder, every mutilation, every kiss, every caress, all the love, all the hate. * : The Doctor has access to the racial memories of humanities' ancestors, their entire lives from birth to death flow through him. | Abilities = * * * Polymath: The Doctor for all intensive purposes is a master of all trades though it usually falls to what he chooses to know out of his long existence on the earth. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Any advanced use of telepathy that has the effect of disrupting his interpretation of his "ancestral memory" can disrupt his ability to use his abilities all together. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Authority members Category:Planetary Shamans Category:2005 Character Debuts